narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of the Fire and the Night (GSWW)
Although a war was waged in the background, the people made no changes to their daily activities in Shukuba Town, it seemed. Hisashi Wakahisa waited patiently at the of the restaurants in the town, as though waiting for an acquaintance to arrive before entering. He surveyed the crowd with what appeared to be little interest, but he is actually of great interest to see someone in the crowd. A message was secretly sent to him stating that Konohagakure was interested in opening a contract with Yorudō again, and that bodes well for Yorudō finances. Shikamaru Nara walked through the bustling street and headed for the restaurant where he was supposed to meet the agent from this Yorudō organization Tsunade had told him about. It was troublesome having to come here to meet this agent but it had to be done. He entered the restaurant the agent had specified and waited for him to approach him. Hisashi smiled as Shikamaru walked passed him. The representative, if he was the one that was supposed to meet with him, clearly did not recognize Hisashi, which certainly was not a problem. The agent waited for a few seconds before entering the restaurant himself. He approached the Nara and tapped him on the shoulder. "I assume you have business with me?" he asked in a non-aggressive tone. Shikamaru looked up as a man came and sat down in the seat in front of him. "If you are the man I am here to meet." He extended a small shadow tendril and made contact with the other man's shadow. He raised his hand which raised the other man's hand as well and spoke, "If my information is correct the man I am supposed to meet can do this as well." Releasing he technique he continued speaking, "Prove who you are and we can start our business transaction." Hisashi cocked an eyebrow at Shikamaru's statement. He rarely used his shadow techniques publicly, making information regarding his own abilities scarce. The fact that Shikamaru could discern his skills came as a surprise. Rather than focusing on that, Hisashi fished out a card from his coat, placing it on the table. The card held the symbol of the Yorudō and specifically named the restaurant that the two were residing in. "Yorudō contact cards are designed to be destroyed within three minutes of leaving possession of the one who created the card. If I possess such a card, you are speaking with the right person," Hisashi explained. "If this is convincing enough, let's get to business." Shikamaru sighed and picked up the card. After going over the card for a few seconds he placed it on the table and began speaking "I suppose, doing what you do, you know all about Iwagakure's recent attack on the Leaf? In the confusion created by Iwa's Rinnegan wielder they managed to cause a lot of damage to us. Though their sneak attack was successful in part due to us being unprepared, it also shows the relative ineptitude of our intelligence network. We should have known that they were planning to attack, but the information we had indicated that they wouldn't attack any time soon. So we are reorganizing our intelligence network as we speak. But in the mean time we still need information about what Iwa is up to. The Hokage believes Yorudō can help us in doing that. So we would like to hire your services to gather information or buy whatever information you already have on Iwagakure. If you think that is possible we can start discussing details." Hisashi laughed. "It is more than possible. What would the Hokage be most interested in learning about right now?" "We are keeping an eye on their movements on our borders," said Shikamaru. "So it is what they are doing within their own lands that we want to learn about, the alliances they are making and with whom. Also we are interested in intelligence on their strongest fighters, any skeletons in their closets or a particular weaknesses that we can exploit." "That'll cost ten million ryō," Hisashi answered flatly. "Since an S-rank mission is as cheap as one million, I'm sure this is more than reasonable for the kind of work you're asking for." Shikamaru sighed as they began discussing prices, "We can't expect to get such information for free. But mind lowering that price a bit. I had been told to try and get you to agree to four and a half million for each part of the assignment, nine million total. But I suppose ten is close enough." "We are thorough in our work. If you were aiming for nine million, the extra million will be well worth it," Hisashi answered. "Our persona profiles include face, name, an abstract, and known combat information, if applicable. As for information regarding activity in the Land of Rock, you can expect paragraph descriptions of composition, layout, and distribution. Weaknesses in their formation will be up to your tacticians to decide." "I suppose its worth it. Very well, we are agreed on ten million. By the way, for future reference, do you accept counter-intelligence assignments?" Hisashi nodded. "Of course." Shikamaru nodded and folded his arms, "Good, once we analyse the data you provide us we may have some counter-intelligence work for you. But lets discuss that when we come to that point. For now all thats left to discuss is when we can expect this information and the mode of payment you prefer." "If you want information right now, it will only take a day or so to compile what we already have. But, we can also commence more specialized operations for your needs. That will take a week. Either choice will not affect the price we established," Hisashi replied. "Payment is cash only, so be prepared to deliver by hand." "We'll wait the week. Payment on delivery of the information allright?" Hisashi nodded, sliding his contact card to Shikamaru. It contained the location of the next meeting. "At this time, in a week." Shikamaru pocketed the card, sighed and began getting up, "Well, I guess thats all for now. See you in a week I suppose." "Indeed," Hisashi replied, getting up as well, "make sure you look at the card before the information is gone." He left the restaurant at a brisk pace, disappearing into the crowd within seconds. Shikamaru saw Hisashi leave the restaurant, fished out the card and went over the details for the next meeting. A few minutes later the card disintegrated and Shikamaru left the restaurant as well and headed for the village. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Jet'ika